Busy Busy Bella
by mrs.dreamer-4ever
Summary: here is another one of those stories when Bella gets pregnant. Thought of it 2 years ago lol.. So Bella is pregnant, but human. later on will james and others get in the way? lol sry the summary sucks, but plz review to let me see how you like it!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story!

Please tell me how you like it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!

* * *

Chapter 1- Something's Wrong

BellaPOV

I leaned over the toilet for the 5th time today. "Edward, what is wrong with me?" I ask him, weakly.

"I don't know Bella." He sounded worried as he pulled my hair from my face.

"That's the 5th time today. Its all I have been doing for weeks. Its disgusting. I don't want you seeing me like this."

"Bella, I don't mind. Honestly. I love you. I just want you to get better. And I'm sure you know more about this then me. You have been sick before."

"yah, but not this kind of sick. This only happens when people get-"

"What? People get what?"

I sucked in a big breath. "When someone is…" This couldn't be happening. No way. I could be..pregnant. I thought back to when my last period was. More then 2 or 3 weeks ago. I should have started this week. That means..

"Edward, I need to see Carslile. Now."

"What's wrong? Do you know?"

"I have a pretty good guess. Where's Carslile?"

"In his office. You want me to get him?"

"No, Ill go there. Help me up."

He pulled me to my feet, and helped me along the hallway to the office.

"Come in Bella. Edward, stay outside." Carslile said as he opened the door.

"What? But.." Edward stammered. He clearly didn't want to leave me alone.

"Edward. Just stay for a few minutes, I'll be back." I walked into the office, and sat down across from Carslile.

"So Bella, I take it your not feeling well?"

"Um, well yes. But I'm also worried because I have a theory, which will probably sound stupid since it most likely not happen. But its all I could think of."

Carslile's face was full of wonder. "OK. First, tell me what kind of sickness you have?"

"well, I get sick about 5 or 6 times a day, I'm cranky, stomach pains…"

He look confused, but I could tell he had something in mind. "I'm going to ask you some questions you re going to have to answer honestly ok?"

"Ok." I bit my lip.

"When did you last have your period?"

"About 4 or 5 weeks."

He told me he wanted to go to the hospital to check some things out, so we said goodbye to our family and went to the hospital. He took me to an unfamiliar room, and did some tests, the left to go check them out.

As he was gone, I wondered if I could possibly be pregnant. I mean, the only person I ever slept with was a vampire for crying out loud! It didn't seem possible.

My thoughts were interrupted be Carslile, who had a face of shock and worry.

"Bella, how many people have you slept with?"

Ok, was he seriously asking me this question??

"Um, one.."

"And who would that be?"

"Your son." Duh.

He seemed to take a deep breath. "Bella, the tests came back, well positive. I don't know how, but your pregnant!"

My jaw dropped. "What??"

"Its true Bella, your pregnant." He sounded happy, but also bewildered.

"How?"

"I have no idea. In our history, no one like you and Edward has ever existed. But well figure it out." He grabbed his stuff, and we started to the car.

"You think Edward will be okay?" I couldn't help but wonder. His opinion was as important as mine.

"He'll be fine, Bella."

* * *

Everyone looked very anxious when Carslile and I walked into the living room.

"Relax you guys, everything's fine." I said, sitting next to Edward.

He looked at his father. "Carslile?"

"Yes, Edward. Its fine. Now will you please let Bella explain?" He replied, smiling at me, and sat down next to Esme.

I took a deep breath. Everyone was looking at me. "OK, guys. We don't know how the hell it happened…but…" I bit my lip.

"Spit it out!" Emmett said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm pregnant."

Silence. For like 5 seconds. Then..

Alice and Rose bounded towards me, squealing. They pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh, Bella that's so cool! Congratulations!!"

I laughed. "Thanks guys."

Esme came over to me, giving me a hug, as did Emmett and Jasper. I looked to Edward, who was silent, staring at nothing.

"Edward?" Nothing. "Edward…" I bit my lip, what if he didn't want the baby?

Suddenly, he snapped out of it. "Yah. Sorry.."

"Are you ok?"

He took my hand, kissing it. "Of course I'm ok. Were having a baby." HE grinned.

"You want to keep it right?"

"Bella, of course!" He gave me a hug. "I'm just wondering how it happened."

Emmett laughed. "How do you think dude? I mean, its logic. When a man loves a women…."

"Shut up Emmett!" Rose, Alice and I smacked him.

"I think I got that part covered, Em." Edward rolled his eyes. " I mean, how. Carslile?"

He turned to his dad, who shook his head. "I don't know Edward. I'll look into it though. Until then be very careful Bella. We don't know what a half vampire baby could do to you."

Edward ad I nodded. "Got it."

Alice called Charlie telling him I'm spending the night. After we all got settled on the couch, watching something none of us were really interested in.

I woke up being carried by familiar arms. "Edward…" I mumbled.

"Hush, love. Go to sleep. I'm here." He sat me down on the bed. He kissed my forehead, and I fell asleep, thinking about my future family..

* * *

Hey so I know people get annoyed by those 'Bella is pregnant' stories, I do to. But this came into my head like 2 years ago soo here it is lol. Hope you like it, and pleasee please please review J !!! ideas always welcome!

--Mrs. Dreamer 4ever


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx to all you who reviewed! I was seriously not thinking of reposting soon, not in an all that happy mood, but your reviews made me do it! You know who you are! Thanksss!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Shopping and Surprises**

**BellaPOV**

"**Bella, come one!" I groaned as Alice dragged me to the mall..again. Ever since she and Rose got the news of my pregnancy, they really **_**really **_**want to but **_**more**_** stuff. Like they need to.**

"**Bye Edward!" I got in the car, we got the music playing and were off to Port Angeles. **

**Once we got their, Ali took me into Victoria's Secret.**

"**Why are we here? I thought we were getting baby stuff and…" I trailed off because of Alice's shocked face.**

"**Bella, you need some nice stuff. It's for you as much as for Edward." She winked. I rolled my eyes.**

"**Oh, I don't think Bella is gonna be doing much of that what with a baby inside of her." Rose said, who walked up to me. Alice stuck her tongue and walked to the other part of the store.**

"**Um, Bella.. Can we talk.?"**

"**Yah, sure Rosalie."**

**She bit her lip. "Do you hate me?"**

**My mouth dropped. "Hate you? How could I hate you?"**

"**Because, I have always been this bitchy girl to you, and I know it seems like I don't like you, I do..it's just.."**

"**You wouldn't want me to throw my human life away?"**

"**Ya, I guess so."**

"**Well, I don't hate you. I never really gave you a chance…"**

"**You did, I just acted like an ass and ignored it. But I want to put it all behind us. Your already part of this family, even more now, and I want to get along." She said, smiling.**

**I smiled back. "I'm glad. So do I."**

"**Friends?"**

**I shook my head yes. "Friends!" She gave me a hug, and we returned to searching for stuff when Alice rejoined us.**

"**Ok, I found the most cutes things Bella. Their in your size, so let me go buy them and we'll be off to baby shopping." She smiled.**

"**Alice..what did you get?" If I didn't look, I might be stuck with stuff I would never dream of wearing.**

"**Oh, you know, just some essentials." I gave her a look. "Please Bella? I promise I accorded it to what you would wear."**

**I sighed. I was like putty in her hands "Fine.."**

**She squealed, and went to buy the "essentials."**

**Afterwards, we went to the maternity store, searching for items to hide my growing tummy. I noticed Alice was picking out two of each outfit. Pink and blue.**

"**Alice why are you doing that?"**

"**Because we don't know if your having a boy or girl silly. Don't worry, their refundable."**

**I smiled. "Oh, ok. Thanks Alice."**

**After, we went to get me a bite to eat before heading home.**

"**Thanks, you guys. Really. I actually had fun.."**

**They gasped. "Really?"**

**I laughed. "Yes!"**

"**No, problem Bells. Your like a sister!!" We laughed, and started to drive home.**

* * *

"**Hey baby. Back home already?" I felt two familiar arms wrap around me. I jumped.**

"**Edward, don't scare me like that!" He laughed, but let me go.**

"**Sorry, love. So what did you get?" He tried to grab the bags, but I pulled them away.**

"**Oh, you know. Stuff for the baby..and me.."**

"**nothing for me?" He gave me his puppy-dog look, but before I could respond, Alice appeared in the doorway.**

"**Don't worry, Eddie. She definitely got something you will enjoy." I stuck my tongue out at her, she giggled. Edward looked annoyed.**

"**Then why cant I see into our mind Alice?"**

"**I'm good at blocking my mid. Bella will show you." She winked at me, and skipped down the hall. **

**He raised his eyebrows. "Soo..?"**

**I rolled my eyes, sighed and showed him the bag. He looked inside, gasped, and looked back at me.**

"**Oh..um..nice."**

**I laughed. "Alice will be Alice. What did you expect?"**

**He laughed to. "Yeah.." He took my hand, rubbing circles on the back.**

"**So, what do you want to do tonight?" I asked him. He smiled.**

**I heard him mutter something under his breath like 'Alice didn't tell her' but I wasn't sure.**

"**How about I go make something for you to eat, then we'll watch a movie with everyone else?"**

**I smiled. "Good plan."**

**He carried me downstairs, ignoring my protests, and sat me down in the kitchen chair. **

"**What do you want to eat?"**

"**Um..surprise me." And he did. He came up with some really good pasta, and some delicious sauce. I had no idea what it was, but I ate all of it.**

"**You must have been hungry!"**

"**Having a baby inside you can do that to a person." He laughed at my response, but we went into the living room. We sat down on the loveseat. The other two loveseats were occupied by Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose. We watched the proposal, but towards the end I stared craving some ice cream. Darn. The end was my favorite part, where they do the song. Oh well.**

"**Hey, I'll be right back. " I whispered to Edward.**

"**OK."**

* * *

**EdwardPOV**

"**OK, I'm gonna do it soon." I whispered to everyone, making sure Bella couldn't here. They all nodded their heads in encouragement, so I went upstairs and got the little box and was back to the loveseat before Bella was back.**

**Once the movie ended, and she put down her bowl, everyone looked at us. **_**Yah, real subtle guys.**_

"**What's going on…?" Bella asked, looking at everyone, then at me.**

**I took a deep breath. "Bella?" She looked strait into my eyes. "You know I love you more then anything in the world, and I will always love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and plus, your giving me a child, something I thought I would be taking away from you. You have made me the happiest man alive, and I love you." I paused, then slowly got down on one knee.**

**She gasped. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"**

**I waited as her hand raised to her mouth as she looked at the ring. Tears started to go into her eyes. **

"**Yes!" She lunged at me, hugging me tightly. I slid the ring on her finger, it fit perfectly. She put her arms around my neck, and I kissed her gently. I truly was the happiest man alive.**

* * *

**BellaPOV**

_**OH MY GOD!!!**_** I was now engaged to Edward. I would be a Cullen! Ahhhh this is amazing! Alice and Rose came up the me each giving her big hugs and congratulations. So did Emmett and Jasper. Then Carslile and Esme, who had been standing in the doorway watching the entire thing. Carslile came up to me and gave me a hug. "Welcome to the family, Bella." He smiled warmly at me.**

"**Thanks." Esme came up to be hugged me, and kissed me on the forehead. "You know I already consider my daughter Bella."**

**Carslile cleared his throat then. "Sorry to interrupt this, I'm happy for you, but I have done some research and I found some things…"**

**Edward gasped. **

"**What?" Nothing. "What? Edward? Tell me, its not fair you get to know and I don't."**

**Everyone else looked as confused as me. **

**Edward took a deep breath. "Well, Carslile found out that if your human when you give birth..you might not survive. The baby is half- vampire..so…" He trailed off, and Carslile quickly finished,**

"**You need to be changed. Soon." **

**I gasped, as did everyone else. "How soon, exactly?"**

"**Some time between now and the day after tomorrow. Since your on break, that way you can complete the change, we can get you adjusted, and you can possibly go back to school."**

**I took a deep breath. "Ok. How about we tell Charlie and call Renee tomorrow? Then get to the change, and still have 3 days to get adjusted."**

"**Sound good to me. Oh, and Bella, ask Charlie if you can move in here. That way I can get to you and the baby faster."**

**I smiled. "OK, I will."**

**I looked at Edward. He was smiling at me, reassuring me about the plan. **

**In the last few days, some really amazing things have happened. One, I'm pregnant with Edwards baby. Two, I'm marrying Edward. Three, I'm moving in with Edward and his family.**

**Sounded pretty darn amazing to me.**

* * *

**OK, that's it for now. Lol I didn't notice how ironic the movie and the proposal was until I read over it myself haha oh well it works. Please Review!!**

**-4ver**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I STILL haven't totally figured out the whole Beta thing, just watch, my Beta-in-waiting is probably annoyed! Haha this story doesn't seem as popular as others, but for those of you who like it, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 Telling Charlie**

"**Bella, wake up!" I faintly heard a velvety voice.**

"**No." I mumbled. I didn't want to get up. "Ten more minutes."**

"**Bella, love, you need to get up and dressed. If you have forgotten, were telling Charlie everything today, remember?"**

**That made me shoot out of bed.**

"**Ugh, I did forget! Why did you have to wake me up like that Edward?" I asked annoyed, hitting him with my pillow, before sliding my legs off the bed to get up.**

**Edward chuckled. "Sorry love."**

**I started to walk my way over to my closet, well his closet, but Alice had put some stuff there for me. But I felt some arms around my waist, pulling me back.**

"**Did I say I love you yet?" He asked, standing in front of me.**

"**No you didn't." I smiled.**

"**Then, I love you." He gently kissed me, then left a trail of kisses from my jaw to collarbone. I shivered. "And our baby." He looked back up at me and smiled.**

"**I love you to. And our baby." I looked back at him, his face inches from mine.**

"**I like that sound of that. **_**Our **_**baby." He grinned, pulling me closer.**

"**Yeah, me too.." I sighed happily, pulling away, getting my clothes. I walked to the bathroom, looking back to see him pouting. I giggled. "I need to get ready, or Alice will kill me for taking forever." I said, then closed the door behind me. I stripped down, then turned the water on to hot, going in and just letting the hot water relax me, all my tired muscles. After I felt more calm, I wash my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo, cleansing myself, letting the water release the knots in my back. Once I felt more clean, I got out wrapping myself in a towel. I noticed I left my underwear in the room, so I went back out to get it.**

"**Forget something?" Edward asked, he was laying on the bed smiling at me.**

"**Yes." I grabbed my underwear, then went back into the bathroom to change. I blow dried my hair, put on some light make up and I was done. **

**When I came back into the bedroom, Edward wasn't in there, so I walked back downstairs, carefully that is.**

"**Hey, guys." I greeted everyone, still not seeing Edward with them.**

"**Good morning Bella." I heard from all of them.**

"**Um..whats in your kitchen?" I asked, hungry.**

**Alice giggled. "Yes, Bella have whatever, although its already being prepared." Oh, that's where he was. How sweet. **

**Before I walked into the kitchen, Carslile spoke. "Bella, do you mind if e go to the hospital to find out the sex of the baby first? Then go to Charlie's?"**

**I shook my head. "That is fine." I smiled at hi, then walked into the kitchen, to see Edward making some eggs and bacon. How did I ever deserve him?**

"**Hey love, were going to go once your done, ok?" He said, setting the plate in front of where I sat.**

"**Alright, thanks." I said, before digging into my delicious food. Once I was done I brushed my teeth, and me, Edward, and Carslile were off to the hospital in Carslile's Mercedes.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"**Ok, Bella, hold still." Carslile instructed to me. I nodded to him, and he handed Edward some kind of gel. "Edward rub that on Bella stomach.."**

**He nodded to his father, then opened the bottle, and started to rub it on my stomach. I shivered, it was cold.**

**After he was done, Carslile did some doctor stuff, and told me to look at the screen.**

**I did, and my jaw dropped open. I saw 4 feet and two heads. Either I had a deformed baby, or I was having two!**

**Carslile confirmed it, two babies! I looked to Edward he seemed to have the same reaction.**

"**Edward.." I looked at him, worried.**

"**Oh my..Bella, were going to have twins!" He smiled, extremely happy. I looked at Carslile.**

"**Well I was going to tell you, but Edward beat me to it. But yes twins! One boy one girl!" Carslile beamed. Well I would to if I was him, he would have 2 grandchildren!**

"**Are you happy love?" Edward asked as he rubbed off the gel.**

"**Of course I am! Twins! I'm lucky enough to have one, now two!" I got up and gave him a big hug.**

"**Were lucky we wont need sleep at least." I smiled, as did Edward, and then looked at the clock. **

"**Speaking of that, we still need to go talk to Charlie and Renee. We still need to figure out everything about changing you.." He grinned, then it dropped a little.**

**He was worried. Again.**

"**Edward, I'll be fine. I promise. I'll have you with me..and these two." I smiled at him, then my stomach, then back to him.**

**He seemed convinced- momentarily at least. **

"**ok love. Lets go." Him, Carslile and I headed back out to the parking lot, getting into the car.**

**Carslile was off work today, he only did my procedure because I'm his "future daughter-in-law." I smiled, I liked the sound of that.**

**We drove to Charlie's, all 3 of us walking to the door. Carslile came for fatherly support, and to help if Charlie got mad. I mean, he was a cop. He could shoot Edward. Not that it would do anything really, but still.**

**We knocked on the door, me getting nervous the whole waiting period. Edward rubbed small circles onto the back of my hand, calming me down. Carslile put a hand on my shoulder.**

**I took a deep breath, and then finally Charlie opened the door. He took one look at us, then stepped back. He looked confused, weary..**

"**Hi dad." I said, smiling, trying to convince him everything was ok.**

"**Um, hello Bella…Edward, Carslile." He nodded to both of them. "What's up?"**

"**Well..can we come inside?" I asked, jerking my head to the living room.**

"**Oh, oh, yes. Sure, come on in." He stepped away, letting us 3 come in. I led Carslile and Edward to the couch, me sitting in the middle. Charlie sat in the chair in front of us.**

"**So, Bella…" He looked strait at me, his eyes flashing to Edward and back. "What's going on?"**

"**Well, you know how much me and Edward love each other right?" I looked at him, biting my lip.**

"**Yes, I'm aware" He grinned, just a little. "You practically live with him Bells, you and I never spend time together anymore." I could tell he was teasing, but it still hit me.**

**The only reason I had moved here was to spend time with my dad.**

**I put my head on Edward's shoulder. "I cant do this.." I mumbled into him. He put his arms around my shoulders. "Shh, Bella, it's ok.."**

**Then Carslile rubbed my back. "It's fine Bella. Want me to help?"**

**I nodded, and he looked at Edward, who also nodded, and looked towards Charlie.**

"**Charlie, you know how much I love you daughter. You have known since we started dating, that I would do anything for her, and I will always love her. I'm asking for your permission to marry Bella." Edward had looked at Charlie the whole time, his face going white. I waited until his face turned back to normal, then spoke. **

"**Dad…?" I was getting nervous. "Charlie?"**

**I looked at Carslile, who was looking at my father, and Edward looked as nervous as me. **

"**Bella, when did this happen exactly?" Charlie finally spoke, looking at me.**

"**Last night.."**

"**But you have a reason behind it don't you?"**

**He was catching on.**

"**Yes, two reason." Edward spoke for me. "I think you already know one of them Charlie."**

**My dad looked at him. "Which is?"**

"**Like I said, I think you already know." Funny thing is, Edward doesn't think, he knows. Which meant Charlie knew…crap...Edward continued. "You tell me."**

**Charlie looked at Edward, question in his eyes. "Did you get my daughter pregnant?"**

**Charlie's tone surprised me, like he really wanted to know. It was angry or anything.**

"**Yes sir." Edward breathed.**

**MY dad took a deep breath, then turned to Carslile. "Your ok with this Carslile?"**

**Carslile turned to him. "Yes, Charlie I am. I can tell how much they love each other. Edward was never happier until he met your Bella." He smiled at me. "I know they can handle it." His tone was full of knowing, and Charlie couldn't ignore it.**

"**Bella, I think it's too early, but promise me you guys will turn out better then your mom and me ok?" He grinned at me.**

**I laughed. "Ok, dad, deal." I went to give him a hug.**

"**Oh, Edward, what was the other reason?" He turned to my love.**

"**Carslile already told you. I love her more then anything." He smiled at me.**

**Our fathers smiled at us, then started to talk about something, I don't know what.**

"**I love you my Bella."**

"**I love you to Edward." I gave him a small peck on the lips.**

"**Oh, and Bella." I turned towards my father.**

"**Yah?"**

"**You're telling Renee." he grinned.**

**I groaned. "Fine."**

**I went to the kitchen, the 3 following behind me, and grabbed the phone.**

**I dialed the number, it rang once, then twice, one more time.**

"**Hello? Bella?" I heard my mom's voice.**

**I took a deep breath…**

**Here it goes…**

"**Hey Mom.."**

**Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated this in forever. I'm working on updating all my story's right now.**

**So? How did you like it? Be honest! R&R! Thanks!**

**-4ever**


End file.
